


In Our Bed

by Kayama



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-31
Updated: 2004-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayama/pseuds/Kayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Giles hiding something or some one from Wesley?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Bed

You can read this as a sequel to my Wesficathon assignment [**Coming Home**](http://wesleyfanfiction.net/viewstory.php?sid=244), but you can also read it as a stand alone.

My everlasting thankfulness goes out to Lilacgirl and Viciouswishes for being my beta.

**In Our Bed**

It had been a month since he had, for lack of a better word, dragged Wesley out of Los Angeles to his home in England. It had been a week since they had become lovers. Something, as it turned out, they had both secretly wanted for a long time.

Giles drank his morning tea, looking over the newspaper. But he wasn't really reading it. His thoughts were with Wesley, who was still sleeping upstairs in bed. _Their_ bed, as Giles thought of it now. Maybe he should look into buying a bigger bed, but then again maybe that was presumptuous of him

Ever since they had become lovers, Wesley had become more open. Crawling out of his shell. But he still wasn't the Wesley Giles had gotten to know over the years. The younger man was broken after the 'Connor debacle' as Giles called it. No matter what Giles tried, Wesley blamed himself for the child being lost to a demon dimension. But what hurt the most, Giles knew, was the fact that Wesley's friends, his _family_ , had turned their backs on him without hesitation.

This made Giles very angry as well. Both he and Wesley had come up with the plan to take Connor away from Angel, due to the prophecy. But yet, they solely blamed Wesley: their leader, their family member. As if he wasn't human and wasn't allowed to make mistakes.

Giles was so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear the patter of bare feet coming down the stairs. He glanced over his newspaper to see the subject of his thoughts shuffle into the kitchen.

Wesley looked utterly shaggable. He was wearing one of Giles' old robes, tied tightly around him; his hair was a mess; and he looked at Giles with sleepy eyes. But there was a kind of glint in the younger man's eyes Giles had not seen before. His face looked different as well. Wesley didn't wear his permanent worry frown, but a puzzled look. Giles was amused by it. It was then he noticed that Wesley was hiding something inside his robe.

"Good morning," Giles smiled at him, folding up the newspaper. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning," Wesley echoed back while he sat down. "Yes I slept reasonably well, until I woke up. Something was poking me in the back." He stared at Giles puzzled. "Ru – eh...Giles is there something you ...you might want to share with me? Something you haven't uh....told me?"

Giles blinked. What on earth was the git blathering about. The wheels in his mind were turning in overdrive, but came up blank. "Such as?" Giles asked, handing over a cup of tea to Wesley.

Wesley nodded his thanks and clutched the robe around him tighter, concealing what ever he was hiding inside it. "I'm not the only one you share your bed with am I?" he whispered.

Giles looked shocked. "What?" he blurted out. "Of course I'm not sharing my bed with anyone but you; what on earth are you on about?"

It was then Wesley reached inside his robe and pulled out what he was hiding inside. "I found him in bed, he was the one poking me," Wesley said, the glint back in his eyes. "Are you sure there isn't something you wish to tell me?"

With his mouth open, Giles stared at the object now sitting proudly on his kitchen table. "Where?....But...how?" Somehow he wasn't able to form a good sentence. And that was embarrassing, to say the least.

He glanced from Wesley's grinning face, back to the pink object on the table. Who, he was sure, was also smirking. Even though one couldn't tell. So not only was he being made fun of by his lover, but said lover was in cahoots with a stuffed pig. "That's Mr. Gordo," Giles said with as much dignity as he could muster.

“Oh? He has a name?” Wesley gestured at the pig, his smile growing wider.

Giles loved to see that smile. Wesley wasn't smiling very often. And if making fun of him was going to cause that smile, then Giles didn't mind one bit.

"It was Buffy's pig," Giles explained, thinking back fondly of his Slayer. "She gave him to me when I left, said he was going to watch over me."

Wesley raised an eyebrow. "And he has to do this inside _our_ bed?" He glanced at the stuffed animal. "The dirty pig," he scowled.

Giles couldn't suppress a self satisfied grin at the word 'our.' "He must have fallen from the headboard he was standing on, we weren't exactly quiet in bed you realize." Giles was pleased to see Wesley's face redden with embarrassment.

“Ah, yes well...,” Wesley muttered, quickly pretending to concentrate on his tea.

Giles stood up, picking up his briefcase. He was due at a meeting in an hour. "Besides," he told Wesley, "why would I want the pig in bed when I have something much better to wrap in my arms?"

Wesley smiled up at him shyly and opened his mouth to say something back. Only to find his mouth being captured by Giles'. He was caught by surprise, but what a lovely surprise it was. When Giles pulled back, Wesley had to catch his breath.

"I'll be back in the afternoon, after the meeting," Giles told him. "Then perhaps we can have some fun."

Wesley blew him a dramatic kiss, which made Giles roll his eyes and Wesley laugh.

Wesley glared at Mr. Gordo. "And _you_ don't get to have fun," he told the stuffed animal. "Slayer pig or not, I can take you any day. You don't look so tough at all."

"Please don't spend your entire day arguing with Mr. Gordo," Giles sigh interrupted the one sided Watcher - Pig dialog. He smirked when Wes looked up startled. His face reddening with embarrassment. "I've forgot my keys," Giles explained. He grabbed the keys from the kitchen counter and walked out again. "I'll see you _both_ later," he said with a wicked grin. Giles was actually whistling when he walked out in the rain.

"Bugger," Wesley muttered to Mr. Gordo. "You do realize this is all your fault don't you?" Mr. Gordo off course, being the wiser one, said nothing.

\- end


End file.
